Pass the torch
by nymphadora026
Summary: What would the life of the children of the wildcats look like? Will they be like their parents? Lets see... This is a story written by me and DC World.
1. Chapter 1

Even though it had been almost twenty years since Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nelisen had created one of the best musicals East High had ever seen , the school it's self had not change that much. The wildcats were still one of the best teams in the divison, although Jack Bolton wasn't the coach anymore. He had given this job to his son's best friend, Chad Danforth. He had offered it to Troy, but the former captian had drama club was still active, but of course, Ms Darbus- much like - had left. She was egar to spend more time watching producations then putting them on. Her job was given to the one who helped her the most through all these years, Sharpay.

And just like when Mrs. Darbus ran the theatre, only a select few student were actually listening to what the drama teacher had to say. One of these particular students was 17 year old Emily Bolton. And even if she had not been one of the older students in the room at the moment, the others probably still would have been afraid of her. Every one knew that it was not wise to mess with Emily Bolton.

Emily sat up straight and smiled widely as she listened intently to Sharapy. She was pretty confident that no matter what the musical was, she was going to have the lead role. Sharpay looked down at the young girl and smiled . She knew exactly what Emily was thinking. The young Miss Bolton had very confidently taken the spot that Sharpay had occupied throughout her time at East High. Sharpay sighed, now if only her own daughter was more like Emily.

She cleared her throat and continued 'Okay, guys, so this year's musical is going to be a bit different. We are not going to do a show that is well known, instead we are going to do one that was written when I – alone with my brother- was president of the drama club. It was written by someone who I know very well. If someone would please pass out a copy to everyone...'

Emily stood up and grab the sheets from the blonde's hand, handing a copy to everyone. She made sure to give the first one to herself and the last one the the little brunette sitting next to her. She hated the girl more than anything. She was a threat, someone who who could possibly steal the spotlight. And Emily just couldn't have that.

Even the first time she heard her name, Cadance, Emily couldn't help but feel jealous. Cadance was name the just screamed musican, which made perfect sense seeing who her parents were. Emily was a rather plan name, not the name of someone destined to be famous. And the feeling just grew stronger the first time she heard her sing. From that time on, Emily Bolton knew she could never be friends with Cadance Evans.

When Cadance recived her copy of the musical she didn't even look up at the other girl. She just stared at the script. Twinkle Town....it sounded familiar.

'So, as you might have guessed by know, the show is called Twinkle Town' Sharpay contiuned once Emily had returned to her seat. 'That is sadly one of the only plays that I did not get the lead in....' she glared at Emily for a second -the younger girl put on a slight frown, obviosly confused about what was going on. ' Anyways,' Sharpay continued, ' The show was written by someone named Kelsi Nielson.'

At the sound of the name of the writer/composer Cadance raise her head slightly and looked up at her aunt. Sharpay smiled and nodded. Cadance smiled back. Just as she thought, her mother had written this show. Although Cadance didn't have a problem with a minor role, she knew that that wouldn't be the case with this show. She was going to get the lead, not matter what it took.

'Mrs. Baylor?' Emily asked while she raised her hand 'Have you included the songs in the script? I want to start practing this weekend for the auditions.'

'Everything you need is there. And speaking of the auditions, for the lead roles I'd prefer if you are in team of two . They will be held on Wednesday, two weeks from now, after school. I'll leave a sign up sheet on the board, thoses interested please sign up. You may go' she finished as the bell rang.

Everyone expect Emily and Cadance packed up quickly. Emily was waiting for her brother, who she was forced to dirve to and from school every hated it. He would just sit next to her in the car and chat about his day and asks her stupid questions. Cadance had stayed behind to have a quick word with her aunt.

'So, are you going to audition?' Sharpay asked as she gathered up her things.

'Well...uh.... yeah. But ...who is going to pick who gets the role?Please, it won't be my parents.'

Behind them, Emily rolled her eyes. The fact that both Cadance parents helped with all the musicales and that her aunt was the teacher really annoyed her. It was another thing she wanted from the younger girl's life. Emily's parents could barely speak to each other without ending the discussion in a fight. And due to work, her mother barely had time to see to Emily or her brother Leo, let alone talk to them . Which was the reason why she alway ended up playing babysitter.

A moment later, Leo burst into the room. It was obvious that he had been running, probably trying really hard not to be late. Sharpay gave him a quick glance and then continued to talk to her niece. Emily let out an annoyed sigh.

'Hey Em! I'm here, sorry if I'm late...' he said, smiling the way he always did .She grumbled and brushed away his apologizes with her hand. Grabbing her coat she headed out of the room, ignoring him. He quickly glance up to the others in the room, and waved . 'Hello . Baylor '

'Hey Leo' Cadance replied, putting on a small smile. Although she dispised his older sister, she thought Leo was rather sweet. And not bad looking either.

He opened his mouth tosay something more, but he was intrupted by his sister.

'Leo! Stop it! We're already late! So if you want a ride, you better hurry!'

He sighed and follow her, waving ggodbye to his friend and the drama teacher. He hated the fact that just because Emily was 2 years older then he was, she took it upon herself to boss him around.

Once the Bolton siblings were gone, Sharpay turned to her niece.'Do you need a ride?'

'Nah... I'm good. I usually walk with the Danforth tiwns...'

'Alright, then. See you tomorow!'

'But... tomorow's Saturday...' Cadance pointed out, slighlty confused.

'I know, I'm inviting myself over for dinner. Toodles!'

Cadance shook her head as her aunt walked briskly out of the room. She could definately see why sometimes her cousin did not get along with her mother. Sharpay sometimes acted more like teenager then most people her age, and sometimes it was annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Winnifred Baylor quickly packed up her stuff and rushed out of the classroom. She leaned up against the lockers in the hallway and waited patiently for her best friend Sam Newton to get out of Spanish class. She was used to waiting for Sam. He had the tendency to take his time at the end of the day. She let out a chuckle as she saw him heading in her direction, bobbing his head to the song that was playing on his ipod. He was oblivious to everyone around him.

He stopped in front of her, took his earphones out of his ears and smiled." So how was your day, Winnifred Baylor?"

She playfully punched him the arm. " Hey...don't call me that. You know that I hate that name."

He rolled his eyes. " Don't blame me.... I didn't name you Winnifred."

She shrugged as he opened his locker and grabbed his coat." So, Wendy," he continued once he was ready to go, putting emphasis on her nickname." Do you want a ride...or are you going to wait for your mother?"

" What do you think?"

He nodded. It was common knowlegde that Wendy did not really get along with her mother.

Together they walked out the to the student parking lot, discussing how the day went. The only class they had together this semester was art, which also happened to be both their favortie.

When they arrived at Sam's car he rumaged through his pockets, found his keys and unlocked both doors. He opened the door for Wendy, closed it behind her and then walked around the car to the driver's side. He got in, started the car and smacked him self in the forhead.

Wendy raised her eyebrow at him." What?"

" I forgot my smokes."

She rolled her eyes. The fact that he smoked was the one thing that she hated about her best friend. But he never did it when she was around and he didn't force it on her, so it was really wasn't that big of a deal. Just more of a pain. " Didn't you say that you were going quit?"

"Yeah...sometime."

"Like when?"

He pondered that question for a moment. " When I'm ready."

She rolled her eyes again. " Whatever Sam. You know....maybe my parents would like you more if you stopped smoking."

He laughed. " Your parents wouldn't like me if I cut my hair, dyed it back to it's orginal color, took out nose and lip rings, covered up my tat and got a respectable job. I'm their daughters best friend....who just happens to be a guy. They think that I am like sucking out all the girlyness out you."

She shook her head. Sometimes he was just too much. " Fine. Hurry up and grab your smokes. I'll just wait right here."

Sam got out of his car and ran back into the school. Wendy turned on the radio and switching it to the local station. When it comes to music, she could listen to pretty much anything. It all depended on her mood. But she wasn't really paying attention to the music anyways.

She glanced out of the window of the car and watched the students as they all rushed to get home. Although with Sam she could sometimes be a little bit rowdy and silly- the boy did have that effect on most people - generally speaking Weny enjoyed being by her self. She hated having to try and impress people. It was easier just to mind her own business and stick to her drawing and occasional guitar playing. She wasn't really that good, but her Uncle Ryan had been giving her lesson and she had to admit she kind of liked it. I guess music just runs in the family.

Suddenly Wendy slouched down lower in the seat, trying to hide as she watched her cousin Cadance and the Danforth twins, Zack and Ava, walk by. Normally she wouldn't hesisate to strike a conversation with her cousin. But with the twins standing beside her, there wasn't a change. She just sat in the car and stared. This was the only time when she wished that she was like her mother. When her mother was in high school she never had a problem telling people what she thought about them - whether it was good or bad. But there was no way in hell that Wendy was going to get out the car and march up to Zack Danforth and tell him that she liked him. For now she would just have to stick with watching him from the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you kidding me?!' Ava Danforth said as she laughed out loud. Her brother joined her. Most people didn't think that they were twins because they didn't look anything alike. He was tall, she was short. He had his father's hair and she had her mother's. The only things they had in common were their chocolate brown eyes and explosive personality. Cadance often compared them to the Weasley Twins,without the read hair or being identical. It was mainly their personalties which marited this comparison. At school everyone liked them and they were friends with everybody except Emily.

'I swear!' chuckled Cadance.'He told me you were the prettiest girl he has ever met.' They all burst out laughing again.

'Your brother's cute Caddy, but he's to young for me... and I think of him as a little brother...' She stopped talking as Zack opened the door to the Evans house. As soon as the three friends entered they were surronded by the noises that went on daily at a house where 6 people ( and a dog) lived.

'Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!' a little voice yelled as a 4 year old girl ran, crying, to the kitchen. She was quickly followed by an older boy carrying a water gun.

'Nick! Put that watergun down, now!' Cadance yelled grabbing her little brother by the shirt. Before he had the time to spray her in the face, Cadance grabbed his weapon and handed it toZack. Seconds later, her mother walked into the kitchen, wiping her glasses on her shirt. Clearly, unlike Cadance, she had not been able to avoid getting hit with the watergun.

'Hey hon'. How was your day?' she asked with a smile. Even though Kelsi Evans usually had a stressful day, she always had a smile on her face. She generally was a happy women.

Cadance shurgged. " The same as it always is." Zack glared at her, but she ignored him. He wanted her to tell Kelsi about the musical, but she wanted to make it a surprise.

Kelsi nodded. If something interesting would have happened, she knew that Cadance would tell her. She smiled at her daughter's two best friends. "Hi Zack, Ava. Will you be staying for supper?'

'Good evening Ms. Evans!' they replied at the same time. They grinned. They liked to talked at the same time whenever possible.

" And of course we are staying for dinner," Zack added. " I can never pass up a good meal."

'Oh," Cadance said suddenly, " I almost forgot, Aunt Sharpay has invited herself and Unlce Zeke and Wendy over for dinner tomorow.'

Her mother sighed, 'She is married to one of the best cook in town and yet she's always inviting herself over for dinner...' she shook her head and left the three teens alone as she went to go see what her two youngest were up to now.

The twins loved being in the Evans house. It was as reserved as their own house. Cadance felt the exact opposite. The Danforth house was a place where she could get some piece and quite.

The climbed up the stairs, heading to Cadance's bedroom. As they passeed her other brother's room, Cadance poked her head in the door and shook her head. As always he had his nose in a book.'What are you reading, Spinny?'

He glared at her, angrily. He hated that nickname and she knew it, but that was part of the reasib why she always used it. 'Well, anyways," she continued." I'm studying in my room with Zack and Ava so, if mom needs help, you go.'

At the mention of Ava's name Spencer's eyes lit up. She smile and left the room, the twins following her. Cadance room was pretty big. She had recieved of her older brother's when he left home, about few months ago. The room was now decorated to fit her Cadance's taste, as apposed to her brothers. They all put there stufff on Cadance's bed and sat on the floor.

'Geez, Spencer has is bad for you, sis!' Zack pointed out.

'Shut up!' she said as her face went bright red. " Or I'll..."

'You,ll what? Make me eat my socks?'

She punched him lightly on the arm. " Or...I tell Cadance that you like her cousin." Zack blushed.

Cadance laughed. It was common knowledge that Zack had a crush on Wendy. But Ava still liked to bug Zack about it whenever she though that it was nesseary.

But Zack Danforth wasn't the kind of boy who let people laugh at him without some kind of pay back. He stood up and grab his twin by the waist and lifted her up on his shoulders. Ava didn't realizes what was going on it was to late. She let out a scream, she hit his back with her fist and begged for him to stop, but nothing worked. Zack walked out of the room, then down the stairs and stopped in front of the outside door. Harmony, Candance's little sister - who had finally gotten rid of Nick and was contently sitting on the floor- looked up at them with a confused look on her face.

'Hey, Smurf, could you open the door for me?'

The little girl nodded and reached for the doorknob,openning the door.

'Thanks, Smurf,' he said as he put his sister down, closed the door and locked it. Harmony let out a laugh and clapped her hands together, happy that she had been such a big help in the ordeal.

**Okay, we both love this one. I love all the Evans sibbling, but I think my favorite, I don,t know why, is Harmony. We hope you,re not too lost with the character and, by the way, Nick is 9 and Spencer 13. SO please, review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

After Zack let his sister back in the house ( about 15 minutes later) it was time for dinner. After helping Kelsi set the table Cadance and the twins sat on one end of the table, Nick and Harmony on the other. Ryan was at the head of the table and Kelsi was busy mashing the potatoes with a masher.

When all the food was one the table Kelsi took one look at the empty chair beside Nick, sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

Then he got up and yelled up the stairs. " Spencer dinner."

"Coming" the 13 year old yelled back. And 5 minutes later he can bouding down the stairs, his copy of Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer still in his hand.

" Not at the table," Ryan said taking the book from his middle son, as Spencer took his place at the dinner table. Once Spencer sat down he looked across the table and blushed slightly. Zack and Cadance just chuckled and Ryan cleared his throat. " Hats."

Kelsi, Ryan and Nick took of their hats as they all bowed their heads for grace. Normally Cadance wore a hat too, but she had already taken it off as soon as she had gotten home.

" We thank you lord, for providing this family with more then enough of the basic needs in order to survive. We pray for thoses who are less fortuneate . May you bless them as you have us, and bless this food be are about to recieve, in Jesus name, we pray Amen."

"Amen"

Ryan clapped his hands together and smiled. "So...is the baskteball team going to make it to the championships this year Zack?" he asked as he took a spoonful of peas and passed the bowl to Nick. Although basketball was not really Ryan thing in high school, as the years went by he sort of got into the game. He even occasioanlly went to a practice, just to see how things were going.

Zack swallowed the piece of chicken he in his mouth and smiled. " Yes sir, dad's been working us really hard this season. West High may have beaten us last time, but we have a few tricks up our sleeves for the game this weekend. "

Ryan nodded. He had recently talked to Chad and had heard a similar story. They continuned eating, someone occasionally asking for something to be past to them. When everyone was almost done there suddenly came banging noise from Harmony's end of the table.

" Harmony honey, what are you doing?" Kelsi asked, giving her daughter a stern look

Harmony just smiled proudly and annouced ' Making music."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his youngest child. She wasn't the type of child that normally banged on the table with her spoon, but then again when there were people over ( including the Danforth twins) she sometimes acted up a little bit. " Music, eh?" he asked as got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"Yep!"

Ryan walked over to Harmony's chair and bent down so he was eye level with her. She stopped banging. " Are you going to be a composer, just like your momy?" he asked, now smiling.

She shook her head and giggled. " No daddy. I am going to be a ballerina like you!"

Kelsi laughed as she began clearing the table. Ryan shook his head at her. " A ballerina? What makes you think I am a ballerina?"

" I saw you. Yesterday when mommy and I went to visit you at work. You looked like that guy from the Nutcracker movie....you know the one that spins around and around in circles and fights the evil prince and saves Clara. It was pretty."

It was Cadance's turn to laugh. Her dad being a ballerina? She knew that he could dance ballet - he had helped her on serveral occasions- but he prefer to dance Jazz and even some ballroom. Tights was just a little bit too much for him. Ava and Zack just looked at each other, both of them were trying to picture dancing ballet.

Ryan chuckled too. Yesterday he had been helping a friend practice her routine. Her partner was sick and she needed someone to do the lifts, and Ryan was the only person she could think of. " Why was it so pretty sweetie?"

She smiled at him. " Because you lifted the lady high into the air."

"Like this?" he asked as he picked Harmoney up and spun her in circles. She starting nodded and started to laugh.

As Kelsi watched her husband spin their daughter around in circles she just shook her head. That little girl had her daddy wrapped around her little finger

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Emily Bolton sighed as she read the note that was taped to the fridge door. _Emily, food is in the oven. I'll be home before 9. Do your homework and don't bother your father he is busy. Love you, Mom_

' Whatever' she muttered as she took the caserole out of the oven and set it on the counter. She took a chunk and put it on a plate, and went into the living room to watch some tv. It was always like this.

Moments later Leo came and sat down beside her. " What ya watching" he asked curiously.

She scowled. " Nothing." He was way to happy and curious for her liking.

He shrugged. " I'm just asking."

" Well don't"

" Fine, " he muttered as he left to get his own supper and took it up to his room.

After she was finished eating Emily put her dishes in the dishwasher and then sat down at the kitchen table to get a start on her homework. She could hear clanging and banging coming form the garage and knew that her father was tinkering with his truck . She rolled her eyes. Busy my ass. She wished that things were back to the way they used to be, when her parent's actually liked each other. They used to spend lots of time together just having fun. Her dad would to read her a story and then sing to her every night. Now he barely even registers when she comes home. Whatever she thought as she continued to work on her math.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Winnifred honey, have you been practicing for your audtion for Twinkle Town?" Sharpay asked as their maid Martha placed her dinner in front her.

Wendy sighed. " I told you I am not audtioning. I can't even sing mom...or dance. And you kind of need to be able to do both to be in a musical."

Sharpay huffed. " If you would sticked to your lesson and perhaps if you spend more time with your cousin or even Emily Bolton then you wouldn't have that problem."

" But mom.... I hate dance lesson, they hurt. And I do spend time with Cadance, just not every day. And Emily Bolton is a bitch."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. " Of course it hurts. But once you get into proper shape it won't bother you that much. And at least Emily knows what she wants and then goes for it. You just spend your time doodling and hanging about with that strange boy with the nose ring. It's time you take charge of your life Winnifred Baylor."

Wendy scowled and got up from the table.

" Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to waste vauable time by hanging out with someone who actually cares about me. " she said as she walked out of the front door.

Zeke, who never got inbetween his wife and daughter- just shrugged. " You know Shar, maybe you should cut her some slack. She may not be like you, but she is still your daughter. Maybe she just isn't cut out to be a performer."

Sharpay just let out a sigh and began to eat her dinner. She just was frustrated. All her life she wanted a daughter that she could take shopping and help practice for productions and have fun with. And she did get a daughter. But one who plays basketball, likes to draw and dress in jeans and t-shirts from - she shuddered- Walmart. Why did it have to be so diffficult?

**BAM! Spencer reads Breaking Dawn! We both love Twilight and if you want to see, we both wrote stories about Twilight (Yellow Porsche and Mind control, Visions, Light in the darkness and Forever is as far as I will go)**. **Review, like always, we love it!**


	5. Character's presentations

Ok, so few of you asked for a little bio of the characters so... here it is.

**The Evans**

Kelsi Evans: Well, you know, it's Kelsi but she's married to Ryan. They own a little studio where Ryan give dance lesson and she gives piano. She also helps Sharpay with the musicals, she the rehearsal pianist... like back in High School.

Ryan Evans: Well, as said up there, he's married to Kelsi and they own a little dance studio. He's also working with Sharpay. He's the official choreographer of East High's musicals.

Jackson Evans: You haven't met him but it's normal. He's the eldest Evans sibbling and he left the house about 6 months ago. He's 18 turning 19 and he in college.

Cadance Evans: Well, you know her. She's the eldest in the house. She's 16 and love to sing, and dance, and play. SHe has a beautiful voice and she's the only one who threat Emily's place as drama queen. She's good friend with her cousin and her best friends are the Danforth. She never really had a real fight with any of her parents.

Spencer Evans: He likes theatre and music but not as much as his parents and sibbling. He's more into reading. He has a crush on her sister's best friend, Ava Danforth, even though she's 16 and he's 13.

Nicholas "Nick" Evans: He's a mini Ryan. He can't wait to be in high school and he hopes to run the Drama departement. He likes to annoy his littlest sister. He's 9.

Harmony Evans: The youngest of the Evans Sibbling. She's shy but sometimes, she goofs off to have attention a bit. She much like her mother and always in her father's arm, or trying to be.

**The Boltons**

Troy Bolton: Well, he's the same old Troy. We havent decided yet what his job is. He still loves Gabriella but is seriously thinking about divorce because she's often getting home late and she thinks only about her work. He loves his children.

Gabriella Bolton: One of the best lawyer in town... which makes her miss a lot of dinner with her family and week ends... She wishes she could spend more time with her kids but work is really demanding.

Emily Bolton: She 17, pretty, head of the drama departement and tough. She runs the school like Sharpay did. She hates Cadance because she's a threat and thinks of her brother as a pain in the neck and is tired of babysitting him because their mother's never available.

Leo Bolton: He's 15 and really friendly. He's always smiling and joking. He hadn't find yet what he's good in, it for sure isn't basket like his father wish it could be. But he often writes, stories, poems... He won't admit it but he's somehow an hopeless romantic. He has a crush on her sister's worst ennemy.

**The Baylors**

Zeke Baylor: He own one of the town's most loved bakery. He's kind of spineless when it comes in a fight between his wife and daughter. He never knows which way to choose and both Sharpay and Wendy hate that. But he truly love both of them.

Sharpay Baylor: She's replacing Ms Darbus, who asked her parsonnally to take over. She's still glamorous and lives a huge house with maid and all that. She often comes into fight with her daughter because she wishes Wendy could be more like her, not so boyish.

Winnifred "Wendy" Baylor: She's 16. She hates her name and is really not like her mother. She's into drawing and her best friend his Sam, a guy with a lot of peircing and tatoos. She's in love with Zack Danforth since forever.

**The Danforths**

Chad Danforth: Basketball is still his life, and now, he's the East High's coach. He loves his children but is pretty strict when it comes to homeworks and school works.

Taylor Danforth: Time and the twins has really softened her. Instead of a great political career which she could have have, she changed and now is a kindergarden teacher. She's less on her kids back than Chad because she knows they work hard and are good.

Zack Danforth: He's 16, like his twin sister and he's the wildcat's captain. He's outgoing and friendly and always joking and everybody like him. Eventhough he could have every girl in school (They all are in love with him), he only want one, Wendy.

Ava Danforth: She's as outgoing and friendly as her brother and her thing his, like it was her mother's, science. She's always making plans to match either her brother or her best friend. She doesn't have anyone in mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Kelsi let out a sigh as she heard the door bell ring. And like always, moments later she heard the sound of scampering feet as Harmony and Nick both rushed to see who was at the door. She glanced at the clock which was hanging over the sink and shook her head. Where did the time go? It didn't seem that long ago when it was only noon. But now it was almost five and she still had not gotten everything ready for Sharpay's 'invited' dinner.

Spencer- who had been helping his mother perpare the food- also got up. But while he rushed by he accidentally knocked into his mother, who was taking something out of the oven. " Damn," she cursed as she burnt her hand. " Be a little bit more careful please, Spence. Grab me some ice, will you?"

He nodded, ran and grab some ice for the freezer and then bolted to the door. Kelsi chuckled as she wrapped the block of ice in a towel and placed it on her hand.

Ryan who had heard all the commotion came into the kitchen, took one look at his wife leaning against the oven and shook his head. " What did you do this time?"

" I burnt myself, no big deal."

" Let me see," he said as he gently took the towel away and touched the red part of her hand. She winced slightly. He kissed her and placed the ice back on it.

" So, am I going to live?' she asked slyly.

He put on a serious face. " Oh...I think so."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. " Good. Because you would not survive looking after everything if I died."

" Oh really?"

" Yes, infact-"

She was interrupted by the sound of Sharpay's voice. " Ryyyaaaaannn!!! Aren't you gonna come and welcome me into your home?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed his wife on the forehead. " Stop yelling, Shar. I'm coming!" he yelled back as he strolled out of the kitchen and into the front room.

He hugged his sister, kissed her on the cheek and took her coat. Then he shook Zeke's hand and smiled as Wendy. " Here let me take that," he said indicating to te coat that Wendy was taking off her shoulders.

" Thanks," she mumbled. She barely had time to hand her uncle her coat before her two youngest cousins bombarded her with hugs and kisses. She smiled down at them. " Hey, miss me?"

Harmony smiled up at her cousin and nodded.

Ryan chuckled at the scene, but he also took note that despite the fact that Wendy was smiling she seemed stressed out. " Uh....I think Cadance is in her room. I'll call you when it is time to eat."

Wendy nodded and headed up the stairs to her cousin's room.

" Winifred! Don't forget what we talked about." Sharpay called after her daughter, but the teen ignored her.

As Wendy climbed the stairs she felt tears forming in her eyes. She scowle. She did not want to cry, but sometimes her mother was just too much.

By the time Wendy closed her cousin's bedroom door she was crying, and Cadance - who had been singing along with her ipod- turned off her music and rushed over. " Oh my god, Wendy. What's wrong?"

Wendy wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve and then sat down on Cadance's bed. " It's my mom. She is always forcing me to be like her. She makes me take dance lessons with that horrible ...and now she wants me to play the lead in th emusical. And I can't even sing."

Cadance sat down beside her cousin and put on arm around her shoulder. " But don't worry...nobody is like your mother..."

" Except Emily Bolton," Wendy she with disgust. ' You should hear the way she talks about that girl. I swear she scretly wishes that Emily was her daughter instead of me."

Cadance sighed. " I'm sure that is not true."

Wendy shook her head. " But she keeps comparing me to her and telling me to be more like her. But I don't want to be like her," she said with a sigh. " I want to be more like you."

" Like me?"

" Yeah, I mean , you're so pretty, and popular and talented. " She said and then she grumbled. " And now come I ended up with bad apple of Evans family as a mother?"

Cadance shook her head. " Oh come on, you are gorgeous Wiinifred Baylor, and don't you let anyone tell you different. And People like you."

" Like who? You?"

" Yes me. and even if you weren't my cousin I would like you. You're a nice person Wendy. You don't care if someone has money or not and you stick up for the people you are about. And, I mean Sam must like you at least a little bit. Otherwise why would he put up with all the crap he gets everytime he comes to your house? And the Danforth twins like you."

" They do?" asked Wendy, rather surprised.

" Of course." Cadance nodded. " You should spend more time with them, they are really nice."

Wendy just nodded.

" And don't you dare tell me that you are not talented," Cadance continued, " I had to get Jackson to do all my projoects for art when we were in middle school just so that I wouldn't fail, and you pretty much aced all those classes. And I may get a decent mark in gym class, but that is just because I 'm dancer, so I have to be in shape. But give me a ball and I am lost. But you- you have a talent. Trust me, Zack has been watching you play," Wendy blusehd at the mention of Zack Danforth's name, but Cadance just smiled and then continued, " and he says that you are just as god as most of the players on the team."

Wendy smiled. " I ....I guess you're right. But I still don't understand why my mtoher is so demanding?"

Cadance placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. " Look, my dad may not be as...overdramtic as you mom, but he's strict too. He makes me practice my routines over and over and over. And not just ballet, he makes me do waltzes and tangos and jazz and tap and hip-hop. And it hurts! But everytime I fall he makes me do it again. And sometimes I hate him. But you know what? When he puts on a waltz or a ballet and we sweep across the dance floor, and it's just the two of us and we are both let the musica take over us, it is the most amazing feeling in the world. And I don't hate him anymore. He has a gift and a passion for what he does and he knows that I feel the same way. He wants to share his passion with me." she sighed, " And your mother feels the same way about musical theatre. When she is on stage it feels like nothing else mattters. And you feel the same about your art work."

Wendy stood there and nodded, she was beginning to understand what her cousin was saying. " She just wants to share her passion with me,"

Cadance nodded. " And let her. I'm not saying that you have to play the lead or anything, or suddenly enjoy shopping, or change who you are. But you have to compromise if you want things to get better."

Wendy smiled.

" Good," Cadance said, " Now all you have to do is talk to your mom."

Wendy shook her head. " I...I can't do...do that."

" Sure you can. How about dinner?"

" And how do you suppose I do that? ' Oh by the way mom, I know that you are passionate about musicals, but I am not CAn you pass the salt plead?' Caddy, talking about compromising and the actually doing it are two separate things."

" I know. But name a better time then now. Your mother is not going to be as harsh when my dad isitting right beside her. He is the only one she seems to listen to."

" Fine, but this better work."

" It will."

About 15 mintues later Ryan called everyone to dinner. And- like everyone escpected - Sharpay brought up the Musical.

" Guess what Musical I'm doing Kels?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Kelsi looked up from her plate and shrugged her shoulder. " Uh....Singing in the Rain?"

" No silly...." she paused for dramtic effect. " ...I'm doing...Twinkle Towne."

Kelsi coughed as she choked on the water she was drinking and Ryan patted her on the back. " Twinkle Towne? As in _my_ Twinkle Towne?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. " No, Andrew Lloyd Weber' s Twinkle Towne! Of couse it's the one you wrote."

" Why?" Kelsi asked suspiciously. She knew taht Sharpay normally didn't do things unless they some how ended up benefiting her.

" Because I wanted to show you that I am sorry for how I used to treat you, Kels," she said sweetly. Kelsi rolled her eyes. " And," she continued, " because you know the show so well you can help Winifred with her audtion for the lead."

Ryan sighed. " Shar, maybe Wendy doesn't..."

Wendy intrupted him. " You don't have to defend me Uncle Ryan. I can defend myself." She took a deep breath and looked over at Cadance who nodded. " Mom, I don't want to play the lead."

Sharpay scowled. " this is not the time and place to bring that up. We will talk about it at home."

" No."

" What?"

Wendy took another breath. " We are going to tlak about this now. I'm tired of all this crap, mom. I know that the show is important to you, I get it. But I don't see why I have to play the lead. I can't even sing and I hate dancing. I want to quit lessons, Mr. Thiem is too strict."

" is an excellent teacher and he is strict because he is a professional."

Wendy sighed. " I'm sure that he is a good teacher, if you actually want to dance. If I must dance at least let me take lessons with Uncle Ryan."

Sharpay shook her head. " He doesn't have time."

Ryan scowled. " I will make the descion of wheither or not I have the time. If Wendy wants to take lessons with me I am fine with that."

Sharapy grumbled. " Fine....but you are still audtion for the mucsical."

" But mom....I can I at least audtion for a minor role....and then...I don't know....help you make the sets."

Sharpay sat there for a moment and then nodded. " Perhaps....that could be arrganed."

Wendy smiled and so did Candace. " See, I told you it would work," she whispered as they finished up their dinner.

**Sorry it took so long guys but we both are very busy We're trying to do our best. I'm starting to write the next chapter tonight so... I hope it wont be too long.**

**Toodles!**

**P.S. Review, please, it's always so nice, really.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! SOrry we made you wait, but it's hard for us to find the time to write chapters and correct the others, plus, we have a life, so, we're doing our best. Hope you like this one. Read and review!**

Emily sighed as she took at look at the sheet music for " What I've Been Looking For." She knew that she was gong to audtion for the lead of the Musical long before she knew which show they were actuallly doing. But hearing that Twinkle Towne was written by a former student of East High and receiving an awkward look from the drama teacher - Mrs. Baylor- when she informed them all that she had not gotten the lead in this particular show, caused Emilt to do a little bit of research. And she was not disppointed. Learning that it was not any old regular studnet, but none other then Kelsi Nielsen- an apparently extremely talented, shy young brunette who would later go on to study at Julliard and also most distastefully become Cadance Evans's mother - who had written this show was disconcerting. But learning that it was infact her mother who had gotten the lead over Ms. Baylor had mad Emily hopeful. Perhaps if she talked to her mother about the show and asked for help, Gabriella Bolton would actually want to spend more time with her daughter. Emily should have known better then to get her hopes up.

Apparently, Twinkle Towne was the show that brought her parent's together. And lately they were both regretting that fact. Emily missed the time when her family was happy, when her parent's were deeply in love with each other. But it has been a long time since that day when 13-year old Emily noticed that her dad was sleeping in the guest room and not with her mother.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. For a second she secretly wished that it was her mother or even her father, willing to put their problems aside and help her with her audtion. But it was only her brother.

" Hey, what ya doing?" he asked, shifting back and forth as if he was nervous.

" I was rehearasing, until someone interrupted me." Her tone was harsher then she had wanted it to be, but she was really not in the mood to be bothered. " What do you want?"

" I....I don't know...I thought maybe...we could...you know....talk. Instead of just doing nothing."

She rolled her eyes, but then patted her her bed, indicating for him to take a seat. " What's her name?"

Leo looked at his sister stunned. How did she know that he wanted advice about a girl? But...if he told her the girl's name he knew that she would be mad and wouldn't help him. So he decided to just stay quite.

Emily shook her head in amusement at her brother's silence. She thought that he wasn't telling her the name because he was embrassed, not because the girl he liked was her enemy. " Okay...if you don't want to tell me her name, then we will just call her....uh...Betty."

Leo's eyes lit up. She was not mad at him and not telling him to leave. Perhaps this would turn out better then he thought. " Okay. We'll call her Betty. But...uh...how did you know that I wanted to talk about a girl?"

" Leo, Leo, Leo," she sighed. " I'm a girl. Plus I'm your sister. I know you better then anyone else does, including mom and dad....but enough about that. How much do you like her?"

He looked at her confused.

She chuckled. Of course he didn't understand. " I mean, is it a friendship-turning- into-love kind of deal? Or just a crush? Perhaps even love a first sight?"

" Uh....all of the above?" He was unsure how to answer that question. Yes, " Betty" was a friend. But from the moment he first saw her, he felt something special. Ahhh...it was all to confusing.

" And do you think that she likes you too?"

Leo shook his head, his usual grin fading slightly. " That's the problem. I can't really tell."

" Of course you can't. You're a boy, you don't know these things." She was smirking now. Helping her brother with his problems was distracting her from her own problems. " Okay...so tell me how she acts around you."

" Normal?"

She rolled her eyes. " Be more specific. I can't help you if you don't give me more info. How about I ask you some questions. Okay...so..uh...does she spend a lot of time with you?"

" Not more then most people."

" Does she laugh at your jokes?"

" Uh....when they're funny, I guess."

" Do you two have lots in common?"

" I don't know...I mean Cad- Betty and I don't really have any classes together." He looked at his sister, hoping that she did not catch his little screw up.

If she did she didn't show it. Yet, her tone changed slightly. " Look, I'm sorry. But I can't help you. I don't know enough about her. Now it you don't mind I have a lead role to practice for."

He got up and slowly walked out of the room. Oh, yeah. She had figured it out.

As her brother left Emily could not help but scowl. How could her like her? She took a deep breath. Perhaps she was over reacting. There were plenty of girl who name started with the same sound as Cadance. Still, as she continued to practice, Emily could not help but have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. This had the potenitnal to get really messy, really fast.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I defenitely am sooooo sorry about the time it took (It's been like, what, two months since the last chapter?). This chapter (Made by DC World, if you want to know why it's better than some of the others) was stored in my computer for a long time but I just forgot to post it. So here, I apologize to you, faithful reader, and to my co-writer. Bad me!**

" What are you talking about?" Ava asked Cadance sharply. The two girls were up in Cadance's room practicing for the auditions. " What do you mean you might not audition? Are you insane? You are an amazing singer. And besides this is the prefect show for you to play the lead in. I mean your mother did write it."

" That's just it, Ava. I don't want people to think that the reason I get a part is because my mother wrote the show and my aunt is directing it. I want to get the role on my own merit."

" And you will."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. " Besides, the lead auditions is for pairs. I don't have anyone to sing with."

" You could always sing with my brother," the other girl suggested sheepishly.

Cadance laughed. " Yeah right. Zack couldn't sing to save himself." Then Ava put on a sly smile and Cadance shook her head. " What?"

"You could always sing with Leo Bolton."

" Are you crazy?"

" Clinically." Ava replied with a smile.

Cadance rolled her eyes. " I can't ask Leo."

" And why not?"

" Because....just because."

Ava raised an eyebrow. " That's not a good enough reason Caddy."

Cadance groaned. " He's probably already singing with his sister anyways. And besides, how do you even know that he can sing?"

" But you'll never know if you don't ask him." Ava persisted.

Cadance rolled her eyes. " If I ask him, will you stop bothering me?"

" Perhaps."

"Whatever Ava."

Ava looked at her friend and sighed. " Look, let's just forget about the audition right now and just go do something."

" Like what?"

" We could hang out with your cousin."

" She's in a her first dance lesson with my dad."

Ava smiled. " Well then we definitely should head down there and check it out."

" Normally I don't bother my dad when he is teaching. Unless he asks for my help."

" But it's Wendy," Ava reminded her. " She could probably use a good laugh. Come on, let's go crash a dance lesson."

Cadance laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. " Fine."

Twenty mintues later they walked into " The Music in Me," Ryan and Kelsi's music store/dance studio which was down the street from East High. Cadance laughed as shes heard her cousin's voice drift from the dance studio in the back.

" My leg doesn't go like that Uncle Ryan!"

Cadance and Ava quietly walked back to the studio and sat on the floor to watch. If Ryan noticed them, he did not let on.

" The more you stretch the easier it will become."

" Yeah will I don't see you doing this," she retailiated.

He smirked and then did the splits prefectly.

" That's not natural," Wendy grumbled, but he tried once more to lift her lead high enough so that she could grab it with her hands. She stopped when she noticed that she was not alone. "Are you here to be tortured too?"

Cadance laughed. " My dad's right Wendy. It gets easier."

" Whatever."

Ryan looked over at the girls sitting on the floor and smiled. " Care to join us ladies?"

Cadance was on her feet before her father had finished asking. Ava was a little less enthusiastic. " I'm less flexible then Wendy."

Ryan shook his head. " Don't worry. I am not obligated to teach you." He glanced over at his niece and winked. " So I won't be so hard on you."

Ava gave a little smile and then join the rest on the dance flore. Ryan lead them through some warm-up excersises and helped Wendy and Ava whenever they needed it. After twenty mintues of warm-up he stopped and smiled at the girls. "Okay, so what dance shall we do today?"

" Something easy," Ava mumbled as she placed a hand on her back. She was in worse shape then she thought.

" Something that doesn't require a lot a moving." Wendy suggested with a smile.

" How about a waltz?" Cadance piped up.

Ryan nodded. " That's a good idea buttons." Cadance rolled her eyes at her dad. When she was little Ryan used to always say that she was ' as cute as a button' and the nickname stuck

They spent the next half and hour going over the basic steps of the waltz. And they were all so caught up with the dancing that they didn't notice the time and only stopped when Kelsi arrived to give her 6 o'clock lesson.

" That's was actually fun," Ava said with a smile as the girls walked from the studio to the mall.

" Yeah," Wendy agreed. " Thanks for coming." Ava nodded, but Cadance didn't say anything. " What's up Caddy?"

Cadance shook her head. " Nothing."

Wendy glanced at her cousin and frowned. She didn't say anything, but she knew that something was defiently wrong and she made a mental note to ask more about it later.

**So, hope you guys enjoyed! Just or you, I'm starting to write the next one right now! Review please!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey, new chapter's finally here! We kow you,re happy, we can here you cheering! But, guys, cheering's not enough, leaving comments is the best way to communicate your joy ad happiness from when you're reading our story, so...  
We don't know yet when the next chapter will be done, but we'll post it ASAP, okay? So don,t forget, Cheer and Review!**_

Leo sat down on a bench in front of Abercrombie & Fitch and rolled his eyes at his sister who was animatingly having a conversation with a saleswomen. This was Emily's favourite place to be in the world- he swore if she could afford it she would buy the franchise- and whenever she was stressed she usually ended up dragging him here to spend the money her parents gave her because they felt sorry for no longer spending time with their children. The only thing he liked about it was the fact that their was a bench in front of the store - so he could at least sit down instead of stand awkwardly in one of the corners in the store. And that their was Ben& Jerry's around the corner.

He glanced back at his sister who had a huge pile of clothes in her hands and decided to kill the time by eating all the ice cream he had bought without touching or eating any of the chocolate chips. It really was a pointless exercise, but seeing as he had no way of going anywhere, it was better then doing nothing.

Suddenly someone sat down on the bench beside him. Normally Leo didn't look at people when they sat down beside him in the mall or at the movie or something like that - he just found it rather awkward. But the familiar sent of lilies cause him to take a quick glance. " Cadance?" he asked, slightly unsure, even though he knew it was her before he had asked. He could recognize that smell anywhere - even if he would never in a million years confirm it out loud.

Cadance turned when she heard her name being called and let out a small smirk. "Oh, hey there Leo. I didn't recognize you there." He cringed slightly inside when he heard this. She obviously did not feel the same about him as he did of her. "So….uh…what are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. So he waved vaguely to the store, hoping she would understand.

" Ah….shopping with your sister, are you? I bet you are having the time of your life." She chuckled.

He nodded and then took another spoonful of his ice cream, this time eating a handful of the chocolate chips. His seemingly dull game now completely forgotten. "Uh…so what are you doing here?" He asked, thankful that he at least had his voice back.

" Ava and Wendy are in Vic…a store too." She silently cursed herself. She nearly admitted that her friends where in a lingerie store in front of a boy….a younger boy…a younger cute boy. An uncomfortable silence feel between them and they both stared out in front of them.

" So….yeah…um… you're auditioning for the musical, right?" He asked after awhile. There was no doubt in his mind that she would do it. She did have tremendous talent, and her mother had written the show.

" Well….you see…uh…I don't really know." She could not believe she was actually telling him this. " Actually, I don't really have anyone to audition with, so I probably just end up going for a smaller part. Maybe I'll even get to play the piano for the show. Which might actually be kind of fun….so let me guess. Your sister has recruited you to be her partner ."

She was surprised to hear him laugh. " Are you kidding me? I would embarrass her to much. No, she had decided to go solo and play both parts herself. She says your aunt will adore her imagination."

" I see. Well, although my aunt may adore her imagination, I am pretty sure you can't kiss yourself. And seeing as they leading couple do lock lips in the second act, she might not get the part…or should I say parts." They both chuckled slightly, but there was still an awkwardness between them.

" Well Em might not be very pleased to hear that…..but…uh…" He glanced back down at his ice cream which was now melting. " if you ever need a partner….I could always….I don't know….help you." Although he had said what he had wanted to, he kind of regretted it. What if she thought he was stupid for asking?

She glanced at him slightly surprised. She had definitely not expected him to offer his help. And she did want it. She just didn't know had to tell him without sounding like a stupid crushing school girl. " Uh…."

She was interrupted by Emily who came out of the store, her arms full of bags. She took one glance at Cadance and practically dropped her bags in her bothers lap. " What are you think your doing here?" She complete ignored the fact that her brother was having difficulty carrying all her shopping.

Cadance helped Leo to stand up and get a good hold of the bags and then sighed as she glared at Emily. " Uh…shopping. That's what most people do in the mall." Cadance wasn't really afraid of Emily, just annoyed with her antics.

Emily smirked. " Wal-Mart is across the street. Perhaps that's more your taste."

Cadance could not help but chuckle. It was common knowledge that the Evans family was a lot richer then the Bolton family, but Emily still liked to think it was other way around. Practically when she spent more on the martial things then Cadance did.

Leo was about to tell his sister to just give it a rest and leave Cadance along when Ava and Wendy came over. " What's going on here?" She gave Emily a challenging look. " I hope your not bothering my friend, Bolton." Ava was a very aggressive person when it came to sticking up for her friends, and even Emily Bolton didn't dare challenge her.

Emily let out a huff. " No, we were just leaving. Come Leo." And with that she stalked off leaving her brother to stand alone carrying all her shopping. He grimaced and then gave the girls a annoyed looked and turned to follow her.

Cadance watched him walk away and at that moment she decided that it didn't matter if she sounded like she was a crushing school girl. Because that was exactly what she was and she was going to have to just deal with it. " Hey Leo, " she called out after him and he stopped and turned to stare at her. " I just might take you up on that offer."

For a moment he had a shocked look on his face. And then he grinned from ear to ear and then turned back around to catch up with his sister.

Ava and Wendy both glanced over at the younger boy and then their friend and smiled. There was something up between the two of them. Something special.


End file.
